La plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir
by AkiNishikido
Summary: C'est Ryo...c'est Pi ... MAIS RYO N'EST PAS SEME ? :O Lemon.


**Couple :** Pyo /!\ Lemon

**Note : **ça fait trèèèès longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un lemon. Soyez indulgentes, j'ai fait de mon mieux...(mais comme je suis faible j'ai coupé avec du dialogue et du comique...bouh i.i et en plus c'est court, re-bouh i.i) Aujourd'hui j'avais envie d'inverser les rôles...c'était plus un test qu'autre chose. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop choquées et que ça vous plaira quand même. Enjoyez bien !

* * *

**Pyo**

**« La plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir et d'entendre »**

_Allez quoi...suppliait inlassablement le leader de NEWS.

_Non.

_Mais alleeeez-euuuh, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ?

_J'ai dit non c'est tout !

_T'es VRAIMENT pas drôle Ryo-chan !

Comme un enfant, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna dans son lit, faisant dos à Dokkun. Pas pour très longtemps car il revint très vite à la charge :

_Mais en plus je suis sûre que tu adorerais !

_C'est pas ça le problème.

_Quoi ! Mais tant que c'est bon, c'est bien non ?

_Oui, mais …

_Mais quoi ?

_Mais non.

_Explique moi au moins ! T'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu crois que je vais pas y arriver ? Tu sais moi j'adore les rôles qu'on s'est définis hein mais...

_Tais-toi.

_PFFFFF.

Le leader se retourna de nouveau dans son lit, et recommença à parler, sans même regarder le Kanjani cette fois.

_T'as vraiment une fierté super mal placé !

_Mais le problème n'est pas là non plus !

_Mais il est où alors ? En plus tu te plains que je ne fasse jamais de propositions ! Là j'en fais une, et puis non !

_Bon, tu comptes me faire chier avec ça toute la soirée ?

_Ouais. Jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes.

_Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé.

_NON, tu restes là ! De toute façon soit on fait ça ce soir, soit je refuse que tu me fasses l'amour pendant une semaine !

_Tu tiendras un jour tout au plus.

_Ouais bah toi tu tiendras même pas 5 heures et tu viendras me supplier à genoux et je dirai non !

_Et alors j'irai te tromper avec Tacchon.

_Va en enfer.

_Je t'y attends.

Un long et lourd silence plana dans la pièce. Nishikido-kun attrapa son livre et se mit à lire tranquillement, comme si de rien était.

_J'abandonne, soupira alors Yamapi.

_Je n'en doute pas.

_Je peux quand même rester avec toi cette nuit ?

_Bah oui ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Je sais pas, grogna Pi, au cas où le pauvre Ryo Nishikido aurait été trop gêné de dormir à mes côtés.

_T'es méchant quand t'es frustré.

_Interdiction de me toucher cette nuit.

Ryo soupira, tentant de dissimuler son petit sourire amusé au leader qui s'enfonçait sous la couette. Pas de sa faute si lui était trop pudique pour certaines choses. Il détestait être le soumis, se sentir faible, et à la merci de quelqu'un. Et puis il avait peur d'avoir mal. Mais surtout...il avait _vraiment _une fierté mal placé. Enfin, dès demain au réveil, il pourrait prendre Pi dans ses bras, s'excuser, et celui-ci aurait déjà oublié tout ça, et mit de côté ses idées tordues d'inverser les r... Dokkun n'eut même pas le temps de terminer de penser, un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche. Ce connard de Yamapi qui s'était dissimulé sous la couette en avait profité pour glisser ses mains sous le boxer de Ryo, qui durcit presque aussitôt.

_Dégage...Dé...dégage ! s'exclama-t-il paniqué alors qu'il balançait violemment la couette hors du lit.

Il se redressa, cala son dos contre le dossier du lit, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible des mains et des lèvres de Pi. Mais celui-ci n'y prêtait pas attention, il continuait de sourire, et dans son élan, avait déjà enlevé le boxer de son petit ami, qui était à présent entièrement nu en dessous de lui.

_C'est bas ce que tu fais Tomo, c'est très bas! En plus je suis sur que t'es super nul alors va-t-en tout de suite ! disait-il d'une voix forte et rapide.

Mais la suite lui prouva très vite le contraire. Des mains expertes s'emparèrent de son membre déjà très tendu, car bien malgré lui, il en avait maintenant très envie, et des lèvres douces et chaudes s'y posèrent doucement. Nishikido pouvait presque entendre le coeur de Yamashita bondir de joie, il entendait presque ses pensées qui devaient jubiler d'avoir enfin ce genre de contact avec son amant. Il savait très bien se servir de ses doigts, qui appuyaient là où c'était le plus agréable, et caressaient à chaque fois là où il fallait. Très vite, sa bouche se referma sur le sexe tendu de Ryo, qui ne put plus l'arrêter, et plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage, horrifié. Il sentait le sang affluer dans ses veines, le feu lui monter aux joues et il devait à présent être tout rouge. Son coeur s'emballait, et sa respiration commençait à faire de même, alors qu'il se crut fondre sous les caresses des mains et surtout de la langue de son cadet, que ce soit sur son membre ou sur son torse.

_Tomo-chan...Tomoooo...ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir, le visage toujours caché entre ses mains.

_Ryo...laisse moi voir ton visage...

_Non ! Non, arrête, arrête s'il te plait...

_Ryo je t'en prie !

Doucement, Nishikido baissa les bras, et ses doigts vinrent s'accrocher aux draps blancs de leur lit. Il détourna le regard, refusant ne serait-ce que de voir le visage de son amant. Il était rouge de confusion, ses yeux étaient brillants, et ses lèvres humides et entr'ouvertes. Un feu se mit d'office à brûler dans le corps de Yamapi lorsqu'il vit le visage de son aîné.

_Désolé, souffla-t-il, mais Ryo-chan, tu es un appel au viol. Et rien qu'une fois dans ma vie, j'ai très envie d'être le violeur.

Il se colla tout entier contre Dokkun qui ne put s'empêcher de crier, l'écrasant de tous le poids de son corps, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ainsi, il pouvait parfaitement bien entendre le souffle irrégulier de son amant, paniqué, qui tournait la tête le plus possible pour ne pas le voir, et il sentait sur sa propre poitrine les battements excessivement rapide de son coeur. De sa main gauche, il tourna la tête de Ryo, l'obligeant à lui faire face et à l'embrasser, baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, débordaient sur leur lèvres, leurs joues, leur cou, leur souffle était brûlant. De sa main droite, Yamapi continuait de caresser le membre tendu de son aîné, et commença à serrer de plus en plus ses doigts. Ses caresses devinrent peu à peu un seul et unique mouvement, de plus en plus rapide, qui achevèrent de couper le souffle de Nishikido, qui suffoquait plus qu'il ne respirait, s'empêchant au mieux qu'il pouvait de gémir. Alors, la main de Tomohisa commença carrément à le masturber, de plus en plus vite, et leur deux voix se mêlèrent lorsqu'ils prononcèrent chacun le prénom de l'autre.

_Ryo...Ryo, ne jouis pas trop vite...

_F...facile à dire pour toi..t'as...t'as l'habitude...Ahhh...haleta ce dernier les larmes aux yeux.

Il se mordit les lèvres, refusant de faire à nouveau le moindre bruit, mais c'était trop tard, et il se déversa complètement entre les doigts de Yamapi, poussant un long gémissement qui tenait plus du cri, et qui manqua d'arrêter le coeur du leader tant il lui faisait de l'effet. Derechef, Dokkun plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

_Tu...veux que je m'arrête là ? murmura le leader devant l'embarras de son petit ami.

Celui-ci ne sut pas quoi répondre. Les doigts toujours collés contre son visage, sa poitrine se soulevant difficilement, il tourna le regard vers Tomohisa. Quand il plongea ses yeux dans les siens encore brûlant de désir, la cadence de son coeur accéléra encore. Alors était-ce ça qu'il ressentait, à chaque fois que Ryo le touchait ? était-ce pour ça qu'il se laissait faire, qu'il souffrait sans rien dire ?

_C...comme tu veux.

_Bah, moi je veux continuer, tu t'en doutes.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Conserver sa fierté, faire tomber Pi du lit et lui expliquer sa façon de voir les choses ? Cette idée était extrêmement tentante. Ou bien, devait-il montrer qu'il avait une once d'humanité et laisser au jeune homme le droit de réaliser un des ses fantasmes ? Là aussi, il y avait de bons côtés. Après avoir longuement peser le pour et le contre, son visage se mit à brûler encore plus, lorsqu'il s'imagina ce qui allait suivre. Et devant les yeux suppliants de son fiancé, il hocha doucement la tête. Le visage de Tomohisa s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.

_Merci, souffla-t-il. Laisse toi faire.

Il entoura le Kanjani de ses bras et le retourna sur le ventre, se plaçant à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses dos, dessina le contour de son visage et frôla ses lèvres. Ryo semblait hésiter, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche. Le leader l'embrassa alors plusieurs fois dans le cou, forme d'encouragement, et finalement, Dokkun poussa un léger soupir et entr'ouvrit les lèvres. Les doigts de Yamapi s'y glissèrent précipitamment, la langue de Nishikido s'enroulant autours d'eux. Inquiet en pensant que son amant pourrait très bien changer d'avis dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, Yamapi retira rapidement ses doigts et glissa sa main humide le long de son échine, le faisant frémir. De son index, il frôla la chute de reins si finement dessinée, et si féminine de son petit ami, puis lui offrit son autre bras, histoire qu'il ait quelque chose à mordre pour faire passer la douleur...et qu'il puisse, accessoirement, se venger de Yamapi. Son coeur tambourinant fort, très fort contre sa poitrine, Tomohisa souffla un grand coup et un premier de ses doigts pénétra Ryo.

_Aaaaïeuuuuh !

_G...Gomen, gomen...

Il ne put cependant que s'excuser, car bien vite, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, préparant le passage, et il étouffa une exclamation de douleur lorsque les dents de Dokkun s'enfoncèrent dans son avant-bras.

_'a 'ait maaal !

_...Je sais. Mais te plains pas, t'y vas à trois doigts toi.

_Hin hin...ch'est parche que ch'ai beshoin de plush de plache, shi tu vois ch'que ch'veux dire.

_...C'est ça ouais.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il envoya un troisième doigt rejoindre les deux autres.

_MAIS AAAÏE BATAARD !

_Tu te rends compte que j'suis à l'intérieur de ton corps ? ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Yamapi, emballé, tel un enfant.

_J'ai remarqué ouais, grogna Ryo, j'ai senti aussi.

Une fois qu'il jugea son amant assez bien préparé, il se retira, et glissa sa main sur son torse finement musclé, alors que sa voix se faisait de nouveau faible, hésitante, et son corps tremblant :

_Tu...es sur que...je...on ne pourrait pas s'arrêter là...en fait ? murmura-t-il.

_Ah non... je suis allé trop loin maintenant. Désolé, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il laissa quelques instants ses doigts courir sur sa peau hâlée, et se releva un peu, redressant le corps de son fiancé et ramenant son bassin vers lui. Il se mordait la lèvre. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et il ne voulait pas faire mal à son fiancé, il voulait faire ses preuves, mais pas lui laisser de mauvais souvenirs. Soudain, quelque chose frappa son esprit.

_Eh mais...Ryo-chan ?

_Hm ?

_T'as jamais été le dominé avec un autre mec, hein ?

_Bah non.

_Donc d'un certain point de vu...Je dis bien D'UN CERTAIN POINT DE VU … t'es...

_Tu...Je...

_Oh mon Dieu. Je vais dépuceler le roi du sexe.

_Encore une remarque comme ça et c'est mon poing dans ta gueule.

_Scuse-moi ! Ce n'est qu'un constat. Héhéhé. Héhé.

_Épargne-moi le petit rire satisfait s'il te plait...

Et trop excité pour attendre encore plus, le leader redressa encore Nishikido, se plaça convenablement, et d'un premier lent et hésitant coup de bassin, il le pénétra.

_Iiiitaaai...

Il se retira aussi sec, soucieux de ne pas être trop rapide ou brutal, pour habituer son fiancé, mais la sensation qu'il venait de ressentir, le plaisir qui s'emparait déjà de lui, tout cela était tel qu'il avait du mal à se retenir. Alors il se déhancha une deuxième fois en lui, poussant un profond soupir qui tenait plus du gémissement en réalisant vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais Ryo, d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire, mais qui perdait toute crédibilité tant elle était tremblante et murmurée, le stoppa :

_Attends...Je...faisais pas quelque chose, moi, dans ces moments là, pour...pas que tu...es trop mal ?

Yamapi se maudit de n'avoir pensé qu'à son propre plaisir, et aussitôt, glissa sa main le long de la cuisse de Nishikido, jusqu'à venir caresser son membre, histoire de lui faire penser à autre chose. Le Kanjani poussa dès lors un léger soupir de plaisir.

_Aah...faut...tout te dire, à toi...

_Désolé. J'avais la tête ailleurs...

Il avait le tournis, et pouvait presque entendre les battements de son coeur résonner dans toute la pièce, alors qu'il se reculait de quelques centimètres.

_Bon Ryo-chan, la délicatesse j'en ai un peu marre quand même.

_Eh ? Mais... atteeends !

Il s'était tourné vers son petit ami, mais avait très vite enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller quand il sentit que celui-ci était brûlant, et d'une couleur rouge vive.

_Humpff...me regarde plus jamaiiiis, gémit-il, sa voix étouffée par le coussin.

Mais le leader ne se laissa pas distraire par l'embarras de son fiancé, et remonta sa main contre son torse, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, se collant encore un peu contre son dos brûlant et transpirant, embrassant avec une avidité toute particulière ses épaules musclés. C'était si bon de le sentir à sa merci ! Alors sans plus réfléchir, et tant pis pour ce qui suivrait, il donna un grand et violent coup de bassin entre les reins de Ryo, qui étouffa un cri de douleur, et se contracta sur le matelas, mais ne protesta pas plus. Encouragé par ce manque de réaction, qui, venant de la part de Dokkun, était plus que bon signe, Yamashita recommença le mouvement à plusieurs reprises, entamant un rapide va-et-viens qui le fit haleter, et lui fit perdre la tête, et ne manquant pas de recueillir le plaisir de Nishikido, qu'il cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait grâce au tissu.

_Ryo-chan... implora-t-il. Allez quoi...s'il te plait !

Mais le Kanjani refusa vivement de la tête. « Trop embarrassant » parvint-il à dire d'une voix étranglée.

_Mais je...je veux voir ton visage...Et je veux t'enteeendreuuh !

Mais de nouveau, il refusa, et Yamapi, frustré, écarta légèrement les cuisses de son amant et d'un déhanché bien plus puissant que les autres, parvint à le faire crier plus fort que les fois précédentes. Alors n'y tenant plus, il attrapa l'oreiller cachette de Ryo et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Mais ! Tu...!

Avant que celui-ci ne colle de nouveau sa tête au matelas, le leader agrippa son menton d'une main et le tourna vers lui. Des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux, certaines même avaient coulées ou coulaient déjà, ses joues étaient d'un rouge soutenu, et il transpirait. Son visage était déformé d'une moue d'intense plaisir qui arrêta net Tomohisa. Après un léger silence embarrassé, le Kanjani se décida finalement à parler, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait dire, ou qu'il ne savait pas s'il fallait vraiment le dire ou non.

_Euh...tu...tu sais...tu peux con...tinuer, encore un peu, si tu veux...enfin je...

_Je continuerai jusqu'à t'avoir entendu, de toute façon...

_Ah ! Non !

Il ferma la bouche, plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres, mais alors que le souffle de Yamapi se faisait de nouveau haletant tandis qu'il recommençait à bouger dans son corps, il sentit des doigts se frayer jusqu'à son visage, et s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres humides, le forçant bien malgré lui à ouvrir la bouche.

_N...Aaaah !

Rauque, un soupir, trop fort pour en être un, trop faible pour être un cri, pas assez long pour ressembler à un gémissement.

_Uwaah !

_Pi...tais..toi...

_Je m'attendais quand même à quelque chose de plus bruyant...

_Je t'ai dit de te tai...gnn...h...aaah !

_Je...j'ai rien dit ! C'est beaucoup plus excitant comme ça !

_Roh, la ferme...hmmm...

Les yeux clos, l'index de Yamashita le forçant toujours à garder la bouche ouverte, Nishikido commença à haleter alors que son plaisir arrivait à son paroxysme, et qu'il parvenait à oublier rien qu'un peu la situation de totale soumission dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_T...Tomo...Tomo...ou..oui...

Le leader resserra encore son emprise autour de lui, laissant, au passage, une belle trace de suçon dans son cou.

_Quand je te disais que ça te ferait du bien...

_Je...tu ne...c'est pas que...ça...en fait... aaahh !

_Arrête d'essayer de nier !

_Et toi arrête de parler...

_Hm. Désolé... héhé.

Et alors, sentant un feu final s'allumer dans son ventre, il pénétra une ultime fois son petit ami, réunissant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, et après que leur dernier cri ait empli la pièce, tous deux se déversèrent sur le matelas. Yamashita retourna son amant sur le dos, et se pencha vers lui, trop heureux pour ne dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, se contentant d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres encore tremblantes, de caresser son visage rouge et humide, et de plonger son regard dans ses yeux sombres et brillants. Nishikido se mordait la lèvre inférieur, un sourire gêné collé sur son visage.

_Haaanw, s'exclama-t-il après un long silence passé à dévorer Pi du regard et à méditer sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pffff...

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses deux grandes mains.

_Ah..c'est trop embarrassant...Vraiment trop embarrassant... je...je ne voulais pas que tu entendes et que tu vois ça un jour...Je te hais...

Le leader sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

_Pourtant Ryo, c'est sûrement la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de voir et d'entendre...

* * *

**Zi and.**

C'est plutôt court...et ya pas vraiment d'histoire. En tout cas, c'est un fantasme de Pi réalisé de plus, hihi =^^= Mon premier Pyo...hmm...c'était assez étrange et difficile à écrire. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser du résultat. Ça vous a plu ? Postez des reviews, héhé ! ^^

AkiNishikido


End file.
